Well I wanted to be love and I got it
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: Sequel to my Dragon!GermanyxWerewolf!Italy. Contains lemon and vore and yaoi. Dragon!PrussiaxWerewolf!Romano


Well I wanted to be love and I got it (Lemon-vore)

Dragon!PrussiaxWerewolf!Romano

Request for: Marshallesslover9

Ever since Feliciano found his mate, Lovino never felt so alone since even though (Name) the Werecat would come over to keep him occupied, but it was never the same since Feliciano was always there for him, and even though it was always Feliciano that everyone loved the most even their Grandpa who was a great and powerful Werewolf. Their Grandpa loved Feliciano more than Lovino and all Lovino ever wanted was to be love.

Lovino wakes up the next morning as he stretches in his Werewolf form and then Felicinao came in in his Werewolf form and Lovino was about to say something when Feliciano said, "I'm coming here to get my things, I'm staying a week with Luddy to get to know him a lot more, fratello. Did you need anything?" "No just go to your potato *beep*!" Lovino said out of anger and Feliciano immediately packs his things as he leaves. As soon as Feliciano left, Lovino cries as he was so lonely and then he hears an all too familiar female said, "Lovino are you okay?" "(Name)? Y-Yes I-Im-a fine." Lovino said as he tries to dry his tears and (Name) who was in her Werecat form said, "No were not, Lovino. Now tell me of what's wrong." (Name) said as she changes into her human form and then Lovino looks at (Name) as he walks towards her; she kneels down as he was in front of as he places his head on her shoulders. (Name) wraps her around his neck and she knew immediately of what wrong as she notice that Feliciano wasn't there as she said, "Shh, shh it's okay, Lovino." Lovino cries on (Name)'s shoulders as he changed back into his human form and he continues to cry; then (Name) said, "Lovino do you want me to stay with till your better?" Lovino doesn't answer as he nods his head and then he wraps his arms around her neck in hugging back.

~Time skip to leaves going across the screen~

It's been a few weeks since (Name) has been staying with Lovino and she knew that she had to do something to cheer him up since he's still upset about it, but (Name) had no idea of what do right now since she has tried everything possible in getting him to cheer up. So (Name) was in the cave in thinking of what she could for Lovino and then suddenly she was tackled down by him as he was in Werewolf form as she laughs; said, "L-Lovino." "(Name) come on let's-a go for a run, just-a the two of-a us." Lovino said and he backs away and (Name) transforms into her Werecat form; then the two started to run out of the cave in having an adventure of their own.

Lovino and (Name) continues to run through the forest as they were both laughing as they ran through the forest together. As they ran together (Name) still wishes that there was something that she could do for him and then they arrive at a clearing as there was a lake. They stopped running as they walked to the walk and then heard an all too familiar roar as they stopped; then the white dragon with red eyes lands in front of them as he said with a German accent, "Kesesesese I never thought that I'd see you two again. So tell of vhat are you two doing here?" "W-We were just out for a run that's all, but are we in the territory or something." (Name) said and Gilbert chuckles as he said, "No no, but I'm here to talk to you, (Name) about something." "O-Oh um okay, Lovino I'll be right back, okay." (Name) said and Lovino said, "All right and you-a better not-a hurt her." "Don't vorry I von't." Gilbert said as he leads (Name) to the other side of the lake and when they were on the other side they started to talk, Lovino wondered of what was going on. The two finished talking as Gilbert flies away as (Name) runs back over to Lovino and when (Name) was back to Lovino, Lovino then said, "So-a what did he-a want?" "He just wanted to talk about stuff and that's all; don't worry he didn't ask me to be his mate or anything like that, Lovino." "Heh good because I-a don't anyone taking you-a away from me-a like what happened to mi fratello." Lovino said and (Name) said, "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere since you and Feliciano are the only family that I have left after your Grandpa practically took me in when I was just a kitten." "True and-a you-a are our little sister after all, (Name)." Lovino said and (Name) smiles as then Lovino then tackles her, then they both start to wrestle in having fun as Gilbert watches them from afar.

~Time skip to leaves going across the screen~

(Name) wakes up the next morning, (Name) wakes up as Lovino was still asleep, and (Name) goes to the wall in scratching on them in leaving a message for Lovino as she then leaves out of the cave as she changes into her Werecat form; goes out for hunting for a bit. In about a few minutes later, Lovino wakes as he finds that (Name) wasn't there and he then spots the scratch marks on the wall meaning that (Name) went out to hunt, and so Lovino yawn and stretches as he was in his human form. He then gets up and leaves the cave as he goes to the creek just behind the cave and when he gets there. He cups his hands in splashing water in his face and then starts to drink, but then he hears a familiar German accent said, "Hello Lovino." Lovino looks up to see a half human half dragon with white messy hair and all too familiar red eyes as he couldn't believe of how handsome he was as he stands up and then the person said and walks towards him, "Remember me, Gilbert Beilschmidt the white dragon with red eyes." Lovino was at loss of words as he backs away and Gilbert continues to walk towards him as he chuckles as how cute it was of how Lovino was acting; Lovino the trips over on a rock that was sticking out of the ground. Instead of Lovino hitting the ground, Gilbert wraps his tail around Lovino's waist as he pulls Lovino close to his chest. Lovino was blushing crimson red as he didn't know of what to do till Gilbert places his fingers under Lovino's chin in tilting it up in having him look at him and then Gilbert leans down to Lovino as he places his lips onto Lovino's lips; Lovino eyes widen at this.

Lovino wanted to push Gilbert away, but he then felt something that he always wanted, and that was love as he then kisses Gilbert back, he wraps his arms around Gilbert's neck in wanting to deepen the kiss. Gilbert notices this as he wraps his arms around Lovino's neck and he pushes his tongue into Lovino's mouth. Lovino moans in the feeling of Gilbert's tongue in his mouth as Lovino blushes and then Gilbert pulls away; Gilbert said, "Lovi, I vould like for you to be my mate. So vould you be mein, Lovi?" Lovino was surprised in hearing this and then Lovino said, "Y-Yes. I-I-a would like that, Gilbert." "Kesesesese I'm really am glad, but let's head back to my place." Gilbert said as he then transform into his dragon form and then Gilbert opens his jaw as he then scoops Lovino up like a baby alligator; he then carefully closes his mouth in so not to hurt as he then takes off in flying back to his place. Lovino lies against his hot wet tongue as he wonder of what Gilbert has in store for him, but he like this feeling that he was having.

In about five more minutes, Lovino was still inside of Gilbert's mouth, and then he felt Gilbert lands on the ground; he then opens his mouth in letting Lovino out as he lowers his head down. Lovino climbs out of his mouth as he lands in nest made out of straw and they were inside of a huge cave; Lovino was surprised by this as Gilbert changes back into his human form. Gilbert then lower himself down as he straddles Lovino's leg and then places his lips back onto Lovino's lip as he pushes his tongue back into his mouth a she wraps his tail around Lovino's waits and arms around his neck; Lovino wraps his arms around his neck in deepening the kiss as he moans in the kiss. Lovino mans in the kiss as Gilbert then moves his hand towards his member and begins to stroke as Lovino moans in the kiss. Gilbert pulls away as then said amd continues to stroke Lovino's member, "You enjoying yourself, Lovi?" "Y-Yes and d-do you really love me, Gilbert?" Lovino said as tears appears and then Gilbert notice this as he leans down towards his eyes; sticks his tongue out as he licks Lovino's tears as Lovino was surprised by this as Gilbert said, "I do love you vith all of mein heart, (Name) told me everything about you, and vhen I heard about you. I knev that you are the one for me as mein mate, Lovi." "(N-Name) told you about me…" Lovino said and Gilbert nods his head as he said, "Ja, she said that she vas very vorry about you after Feliciano left to live with mein bruder and vhen I met vith her at that clearing. I vas asking her of vhen it vould be a good time to come for you to be mein since I didn't knov of hov you'll react to me, Lovi." Lovino was surprised and shocked in hearing this as he didn't know of what to say at first; he then places his lips onto Gilbert's lips as Gilbert then kisses back. Gilbert then pulls his hand away from his member and starts to pinch Lovino's nipples as they both moan in the kiss.

Gilbert then pulls away as he then starts to kiss down Lovino's neck in trying to find his sensitive spot and then Lovino said, "G-Gilbert!" Gilbert smirks as he knew that he found he found Lovino's sensitive spot as Gilbert starts to lick, nip, and suck on Lovino's neck as Lovino moans; Gilbert smirks at this as he continues to leave hickeys all over Lovino's body. Gilbert then goes to Lovino's nipples as he starts to lick, nip, and suck as Lovino squirms and moans in the feeling. Gilbert then smirks as he then starts to pinch the other one with his free hand. Lovino moans as he then said, "S-Stop teasing me, Gilbert." "Oh but the fun has just started Lovi." Gilbert said as he then goes to Lovino's member and he then takes it into his mouth as he starts to bob his head up and down as Lovino moan; places his hands on top of Gilbert's white messy hair. Gilbert continues to bob his head as he licks Lovino's member. Lovino moans and squirms as Lovino then said, "G-Gil, s-stop I'm about to… Agh!" Lovino then comes into Gilbert's mouth as he drinks it and swallows it as he then pulls away; Gilbert saod, "That was delicious, Lovi." "D-Don't say things like that, Gil." Lovino said as he was blushing crimson red like tomato and Gilbert chuckles as he then licks his fingers in coating them with his saliva. Once they were coated enough, he pulls his fingers away from his mouth, and starts to stick on finger into Lovino's entrance at a time; Lovino moans as Gilbert starts to thrust and scissor motion in trying to find his sweet spot.

Lovino moans and squirms in the feeling and then Lovino said when he felt an unmeasurable pleasure, "G-GIL THERE~!" Gilbert knew that he found his sweet spot and Gilbert then pulls his fingers out of Lovino; positioned his member at Lovino's entrance as he then pushes in, but slowly in so not to hurt him as he then waits for Lovino to adjust. Lovino was in a little pain, but then changes to pleasure as he moans, and said, "You-You can start, Gil." "All right then, Lovi." Gilbert said and starts to thrust into Lovino; he found his sweet spot the first as Lovino moans. Gilbert continues to thrust into Lovino and then Lovino said, "G-Gil I-I'm-a about to…" "I knov let's do it together, Lovi." Gilbert said as they both then came at the same tiem together as Gilbert comes into Lovino and Lovino comes all over both of their chest. Gilbert then pulls out of Lovino and then Gilbert transform into his dragon form; when was completely in his dragon form, Gilbert then said, "Lovi since your my mate nov. You'll be sleeping inside of me every night, in so no one doesn't take you away from me, understand." S-Si I-a understand, Gil, and I'm-a ready." Lovino said as Gilbert opens his jaws and scoops Lovino up like a baby alligator as he then carefully closes his jaw in so not to hurt Lovino. Lovino was on Gilbert hot wet tongue as he was sitting down and then Lovino felt Gilbert starting to move his tongue as he could hear Gilbert moan; Lovino moans in the feeling of his hot wet tongue.

Gilbert then tilts his head back as he starts to swallow Lovino as he places his claw hand to his neck and feels the small bulge going down his neck. Lovino continues to go down his tight, wet, hot throat as he moans in the feeling as it felt like getting hugs and kisses. Gilbert then lies down on his side in getting ready for bed as he then felt Lovino starting to enter inside of his stomach. Lovino was now inside of his as he listens to his breathing and heart beating as Gilbert then burps; then his stomach muscle encases Lovino as it was hot, wet, and not too tight as Lovino snuggles against his stomach muscle as it was very relaxing; then he hears Gilbert said, "You comfortable in there, Lovi?" "Si I am, Gil." Lovino said and Gilbert said with a smile, "Vell that's good to knov and it's getting late so vhy don't ve get some sleep, Lovi, good night and I love you." "Okay, good night and I love you too, Gil." Lovino said as he closes his eyes in going to sleep and Gilbert does the same thing as he finally has his mate inside of him; Lovino finally has someone that loves him very dearly.

THE END


End file.
